Matt et Pénélope
by Penny Woods
Summary: Pénélope, grande fan des groupes My Darkest Days et Three Days Grace, se verra confier à un destin des plus palpitant au travers de ces deux groupes, et s'unira avec un des deux pour ne faire plus qu'un. ATTENTION: LEMON (PS: Catégorie pas rapport je sais, j'en ai pas trouver qui convenait ')
1. Rencontre à Québec

**Disclaimer: Matt Walst et toutes les autres personne existante IRL, je ne les connais pas. Cette fanfic est de la pure fiction. Pénélope c'est moi. \o/**

**Rated: T or M, j'suis pas trop sûre xD**

**Hope you enjoy! x3**

**Bonne musique à écouter pour la fanfic:  **** watch?v=tl-3F3uEolk** (Goodbye by My Darkest Days)

* * *

Elle regrettait tellement ce temps d'enfance, où elle ne connaissait pas réellement la peur… Dans lequel elle était naïve. Aujourd'hui, âgée de 16 ans, la jeune fille regrettait quelques-uns de ses gestes.

Elle adorait Three Days Grace et My Darkest Days, deux groupes très proches. Elle les aimait éperdument, jusqu'à le groupe Three Days Grace ne se brise car Adam Gontier décida de partir. Mais, puisque c'était le chanteur de My Darkest Days qui le remplaçait, elle se sentait déjà plus confiante.

Elle était une fanatique, une mordue et suivait tout leur progrès.

Tout avait commencé quand elle était allée voir quelques concerts de My Darkest Days, dans la première rangée, face au chanteur. Un jour, il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait pris la main en lui souriant, avant de retourner sur la scène. La rouquine à lunettes n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Puis, rentré chez elle, elle écrivit un courriel d'admiration au chanteur, Matt, qui lui répondit peu de temps après. « J'ai été content de t'avoir pris la main… Tu abordais cette expression charmée et fanatique dès le début du concert… J'ai bien aimé » avait-il répondu.

Au début, ce n'était que de courtes discussions presque froides, puis, elles finirent par devenir plus longue et moins froides, devenant amicales avant de devenir un peu plus enflammés. Ils pouvaient discuter toute la nuit, sans jamais se lasser! Même si le fuseau horaire les séparait parfois, ils faisaient tout pour pouvoir se parler. Un jour, Matt demanda à la rencontrer après son spectacle à Québec.

Elle se dissimula au travers de la foule pour ne pas qu'il la remarque pendant le concert. Quand tout le monde fut partie, elle se faufila en douce vers la scène, y monta. Elle entra dans la salle, le plus silencieusement possible, mais le parquet grinça sous ses pieds, trahissant sa présence. Seulement à ce moment-là, le jeune homme s'était retourné, la fixant d'un air confus pendant à peine 2 secondes avant de sourire.

-Pénélope, c'est bien toi? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, profonde et sensuelle.

-Oui. Répondit-elle.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, prenant sa main droite pour y déposer un tendre baiser dessus. La jeune femme s'était sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand le tendre et pénétrant regard du chanteur plongea dans le sien. Il retira ses lèvres de sa main, la caressant doucement avant de faire monter sa main jusqu'à son avant-bras, puis vers son épaule, avant de passer ses doigts dans son cou. Pénélope soupira en réponse à cette douce caresse légère comme la brise, pourtant sensuelle et envoûtante. La main de Matt passa ensuite dans sa tignasse rousse semblable à la sienne, avant qu'il ne passe ses doigts sur son front, pour ensuite les descendre sur son petit nez rond tout mignon. Il frôla ses lèvres, avant de poser finalement sa main sur sa joue. Il voulait toucher sa peau, l'explorer, connaître la jeune fille et ses sensations. Bien évidemment; elle était couverte de frissons et avait soupiré une ou deux fois, avant que ses joues ne prennent cette jolie teinte rosée.

Les deux se scrutaient, sans aucuns mots, et Matt ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il rapprochait lentement son visage du sien. Plus très loin de ses lèvres, il sentit son souffle frais caresser son nez; mais il sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle en entendant un coup de tonnerre puissant, suivi de peu par un éclair; la pluie tombait désormais à torrent dehors. Il regarda la pluie un moment avant de lâcher le visage de Pénélope, qui se sentait rassurée d'un tel geste, avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de la suivre.

-Viens, rentrons.

-Mais… Moi? Je dois retourner chez moi! Dit-elle en tremblant.

Matt lui adressa un sourire complice en sortant son cellulaire. Il le lança et le rattrapa avec toujours ce même sourire.

-Je n'en ai pas envie moi… Pour une fois qu'on se rencontre… Je veux bien te garder avec moi quelques jours.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui reprit la main droite, avant de la couvrir de tendre baisers. Rouge pivoine, elle ne put rien faire. Il dirigea ses doigts à sa bouche et les embrassa avec douceur avant de lui sourire.

-Vient, les autres nous attendent dans la limousine, même si je déteste ce genre de transport.

-O-ok!

* * *

**À suivre...**


	2. Here we are with The hospital

**Disclaimer: Matt Walst, ainsi que toutes les personnes existantes IRL, je ne les connais pas. Pénélope, c'est moi \o/ (mais en plus vieille)**

**Rated: T or M, j'suis pas sûre x3**

**Bonne musique pour la fic:** /hldq0OfptQs - **Can't Forget You - My Darkest Days**

**Enjoy! ~~~~/o/**

* * *

Il lui prend doucement la main, la tirant près de lui et la conduisit jusqu'à la limousine. Rendu là, il lâcha sa main, et l'invita à entrer. Lorsqu'elle entra, tous ses idoles, était là. Barry Stock, le guitariste de Three Days Grace, Brad Walst le bassiste et Neil Sanderson, le batteur. Et ils ne furent pas surpris; ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps déjà. Ils lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire, et l'ont tous saluer en se présentant. Elle prit place aux côtés de Matt, qui participait légèrement à la discussion qu'avaient les autres hommes. Pénélope, elle, ne dit rien du tout, trop malaisée pour rajouter quoi que ce soit, quand soudain, elle sentit la main de Matt se poser dans le bas de son dos. Elle sursauta, mais se reprit bien vite.

Mais tout changea quand sa main descendit lentement jusqu'à ses fesses.

Elle se mit à rougir et à légèrement bouger, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger sa main. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de soupirer pendant que les trois autres hommes riaient en face d'eux. Le chanteur remonta sa main et caressa ses hanches sur son pull, avant de passer en dessous. Pénélope soupira une fois, les joues rouges écarlates, avant de supplier Matt du regard. Il retira sa main en rougissant, se sentant honteux du coup.

Mais leur gêne ne dura pas longtemps, rapidement, Matt se remit à parler avec les hommes en face de lui. La rouquine en était rassurée.

En un éclair, ils étaient arrivés à la maison dans laquelle habitaient les 4 amis pendant l'été. C'était à Québec! Pénélope fut hébétée par la grandeur et la splendeur des lieux, se rapprochant de Matt sur le coup. Il sourit et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant avant de glousser en voyant son expression ahurie.

-Tu ne dois pas être habituée aux grands espaces, toi…

-Woah… Souffla-t-elle.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer, la pluie battant à torrent sur eux. Mais la jeune adolescente elle, n'avait pas échappé à cette pluie. Dégoulinante de la tête aux pieds, elle se mit à trembler de froid, sa peau devenant pâle comme la craie. Soucieux, Neil s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mon dieu! Tu es toute froide! Matt! Cria-t-il.

Il arriva près de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un mot tellement elle avait froid. Il regarda Neil en hochant la tête, prenant la gamine contre lui avant de la conduire à l'étage. Il alla dans sa chambre, dénichant rapidement une paire de joggings gris, un T-shirt noir et un sweat à capuche blanc décoré du nom de « My Darkest Days ». Il jeta ses habits à Pénélope, qui les attrapa et fila à la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Matt se dirigea vers la chambre des invités, et y fit un peu de ménage. Il fit le lit proprement, ouvrit les rideaux, replaça les meubles avant d'allumer une petite lampe. Juste comme il sortit de la pièce, Pénélope sortait de la salle de bain. La veste était un peu trop grande, mais le jeune chanteur la trouvait magnifique.

-Mer-merci… J'ai moins f-froid maintenant… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Le blondinet arriva près d'elle, et refit la même chose que tout à l'heure; il lui bisouta la main. Il conduisit une nouvelle fois ses doigts à sa bouche, mais cette fois-ci, il les mordilla doucement. Un glapissement de surprise quitta la bouche de la plus jeune, qui détourna le regard quand il voulut plonger son regard dans le sien. Il se rapprocha rapidement de son visage, mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, il lui embrassa gentiment le front. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais Matt ne s'en soucia pas et passa ses doigts sur sa joue, avant de lui murmurer, à 2 centimètres de son oreille;

-Descendons, sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose…

Elle le sentit sourire, et elle opina de la tête, se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il la prenne par l'épaule. Il passa sa main sur son épaule et la serra contre lui, un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage pâle aux traits fins. Doucement, leurs pas s'unissaient alors qu'ils descendaient lentement les escaliers de l'immense demeure. Il lâcha son épaule quand ils arrivent à la cuisine, où une bonne odeur de nourriture régnait. On pouvait voir Brad, Barry et Neil préparer leur souper avec enthousiasme tout en se lançant des ingrédients par la tête lorsque l'un en avait besoin. Ils riaient et s'amusaient tout en cuisinant, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la petite rousse qui regardait Matt accourir à la cuisine, et ouvrir le frigo. Il s'empara de la crème fouetter et en mis dans sa main, avant de glousser de façon machiavélique. Penny pencha la tête sur le côté, avant qu'il n'arrive derrière son petit frère, Brad, et ne lui dise :

-Hey, regardes-moi!

Il s'exécuta et se retourna, mais aussitôt, un gros PAF mélangé avec un « splouch » se fit entendre, suivit de peu par un éclat de rire de la part de Matt, de Barry, de Neil et de Penny. De la crème fouettée recouvrait entièrement le visage du jeune bassiste, qui ne bougeait plus, avant de passer une main dans son visage pour en enlever l'épaisse couche de crème blanche qui recouvrait son joli minois. Il serra les dents, puis, éclata de rire à son tour. Plié en deux, Matt essuya ses yeux larmoyant de rire, s'étouffant quelque peu avant de reprendre finalement son souffle en toussant bruyamment, s'appuyant au comptoir de la cuisine pendant que son petit frère s'essuya vigoureusement le visage. Pénélope gloussa encore un moment, avant de s'approcher de Matt qui faisait cuir des pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante. En s'approchant, Pénélope heurta Matt qui s'était brusquement retourner vers elle en sursautant. Une longue traînée d'eau bouillante fini sa chute sur le bras de la rouquine, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, en prenant son bras, des larmes acides coulant sur ses joues. Tous les autres s'étaient retourné, et aussitôt, arrivèrent Pénélope qui pleurait à chaude larme en tenant son bras. Matt, lui, essayais d'arrêter le débordement de l'eau depuis le chaudron. Il s'empara d'un torchon et essuya l'eau en demandant à Barry d'aller chercher de la glace et à Neil d'aller chercher des bandages. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait; ils étaient revenue avec de la glace et des bandages.

-Pénélope, ne bouge pas, nous allons regarder ton bras…

Matt souleva lentement sa manche de veste et fut horrifiée par la brûlure qu'avait subie sa petite protégée. Une brûlure au troisième degré, saignante et de la peau avait fondue suite au contact de l'eau bouillonnante. Écœuré, le chanteur eu un haut le cœur, demandant au guitariste d'appliquer de la glace à sa place, son estomac se tordant suite à ses haut le cœur. Le guitariste s'exécuta et posa le sachet de glace sur la peau de la jeune fille, qui cessait peu à peu de pleurer, ayant graduellement moins mal. Puis, le bassiste revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un papier dans les mains.

-Je suis allé sur le net et j'ai vu que la glace ne suffisait pas; on devait mettre le bras sous l'eau froide pendant 10 minutes. Après, on regarde si on a besoin d'appeler l'ambulance ou pas. Barry, enlève la glace. Dit-il sereinement.

Le guitariste hocha la tête et, avec l'aide du batteur, soulevèrent l'adolescente qui mit son bras sous l'évier, l'eau froide et fraîche l'irritant quelque peu alors qu'elle serrait les dents. Le liquide auparavant si pur, si cristallin, tournait au carmin et coulait dans le fond du lavabo pendant que la vision de Penny se troublait; la douleur était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle se mit à chanceler, mais le chanteur arriva et la prit doucement par la taille, avant de monter ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

Finalement, ce pénible 10 minutes passa, et finalement, la rouquine n'avait plus vraiment mal. C'était devenu superflu. Le chanteur la lâcha, regardant sa plaie moins à vif que tout à l'heure, mais toujours aussi importante. N'étant encore que dans l'après-midi, Matt se résigna et décida de l'amener à l'hôpital, afin qu'on lui fasse des points de sutures. Elle soupira et embarqua dans l'automobile du jeune homme.

Rendu là-bas, on leur donna un billet pour la file d'attente, et ils prirent place. Doucement, Matt s'approcha de son oreille et souffla :

-Pardon…

Pénélope se retourna, et vit la mine déconfite du blondinet qui avant baissé les yeux, l'air triste. Elle le regarda tendrement, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement et tendrement, comme pour le rassurer. Elle s'étira le cou un tantinet pour déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune homme qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Matty.

Une douce et timide rosée envahie ses joues. Matty? Quel surnom mignon… Un fin sourire s'encra sur ses lèvres volumineuse tandis qu'il plongea son regard dans celui d'émeraudes de la jeune adolescente.

-Ce n'est pas de la tienne non-plus, Penny.

Elle sourit à son tour, passa ses doigts sur le nez dudit Matty, le _pichenottant_, ce qui fit ricaner son propriétaire. Ils sursautèrent quand ils furent appelés à la salle 15. D'un pas pressé, ils s'y rendirent.

* * *

**... À suivre ...**


End file.
